


Dark Dangers in the Blackreach

by Akuoni



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep Dwemer Diving...<br/>(Anonymous)<br/>POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING - non-con machine request<br/>Want to see a F!DB/M!DB, NPC, PC, (any character or race, really) adventuring or exploring a little too far into a Dwemer ruin and he/she get's caught in a trap. Except, instead of immediate death or mauling, he/she's caught in a fuck-trap where massive Dwemer machines violate him/her over and over again. Maybe the life force is used for some purpose? Maybe the machines have been reconfigured by a mad, rogue mage? Maybe there are Dwemer still around, hidden in the depths, reduced to a sex cult? But detainee isn't held forever - what happens next is up to you!</p><p>bonus for Centaurian violations with dwarven oil!<br/>double bonus for female, but if you are inspired to have a male violated, fine by me!</p><p>kinks: non-con turning to dub-con, multiple penetrations, forced orgasms, squirting/cum, size, rough sex, breast-play</p><p>http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4580.html?thread=8309988#t8309988</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She had found Blackreach; a fascinating place that was murky in eternal gloomy starless night. There were relics of the people from long ago and things crawled in the darkness. She felt the eyes without soul as they hunted for intruders. She didn’t see the warning signs until too late. A small click was all it took. She turned too late and a pair of articulated unnatural hand closed over both of hers.

She struggled as another pair of artificial hands closed shackles around her wrist and a knife cut at her clothes without regard to her skin until she was bare and bleeding before the disembodied hands.

They dragged her off by her shackles no matter how she struggled. Even when she used the Shout, they didn’t waver. Not until she was dragged to a stone sawhorse and was bent over it. Her stomach resting on damp stone as they attached her wrist cuffs to a hook in the ground. She felt them trap her legs apart, baring her to her cold air and leaving her helpless. Then they were gone, leaving her naked and prone and very frightened. There was a sound of steam and she tried to look. She wished she hadn’t. Approaching her was one of the Dwemer Centurions.

She began to struggle frantically as it moved closer, unaware that it had a slightly modified design. It too had articulating joints on one hand. Ones that fiddled with the rod attached to the other arm. It didn’t take long for it to reach into a compartment and remove a small canister of oil, which it carefully opened to form a spout, and poured the contents between the lips of her pussy. She cried out at the almost unbearably hot liquid coated her insides and dripped down her parted legs. It repeated the action with the small star of her ass, though it had forced a too-thick dry metal rod that only widened as it filled her and left her screaming in pain as she resisted.

It was through this rod that the metal creature poured more oil until it was satisfied. It left the rod where it was and moved away to grab a metal ball that was almost as big as she was. It did something to the sphere that opened to reveal it too was a construct, but not like a typical guardian sphere. For one thing, there were two thick metal protrusions that curved wickedly. Both protrusions were rounded and had weird designs along the shaft and she wondered what that was for. She didn’t have long to wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

The sphere rolled behind her and she felt the rod being pulled out, excess oil that had been trapped by the metal pouring out. That’s when she felt two pieces of cold metal pressing against both her ass and her pussy. Thick pieces. She began to struggle frantically, tensing and screaming as they pushed into her resisting body. She felt herself tearing around the forceful penetration, her virginity ripped away as the cold metal settled deep inside her and ceased movement. She bucked and cried, struggling to get away despite her entrapment.

The centurion was at her front now, pulling her up enough for something small and spider like to crawl underneath her and attach itself to a breast. Another did the same before it lowered her. Suddenly there was more pain. A jolt of electricity ran through her, starting from her breasts and translating to culmination of her rocking her hips against the sphere. A mistake.

The sphere began to thrust. Fast. And each next thrust made her scream. It was too much. The electric tingling in her breasts. The machine fucking her violently as blood and oil oozed down her legs. She struggled weakly and it only thrust harder. The bumps and grooves on the sphere’s protrusions pressed lewdly against her inner walls, sometimes rubbing spots inside that had her seeing stars.

The centurion was back. It had a long thin-compared to the ones inside her currently- metal rod attached to a box with straps on one end. It grabbed her by the jaw and forcefully opened it. The rod was shoved in her mouth and down her throat as she gagged and coughed, bucking and writhing as it fastened the strips to the back of her head. Trapped like an animal to be bred, the machines continued their assault as she screamed and thrashed with increasing weakness.

The speed of the machine fucking her forced it to move shallowly. Rubbing against her and turning her cries of pain to whimpers of need. She finally calmed and it began to slow its pace until it reached a rhythm that had stars bursting in her eyes and ragged mewls around the rod. Her voice finally broke in the sudden burst of her orgasm and she knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to a strange sensation. Her body was still impaled by the hard rods and she could hear the machines whirring around her. She couldn't see, but she could hear. Feel. There was a metal band covering her eyes. There was also a strange sensation inside of her. A vibration that had her whining hoarsely. She could feel her own fluids dripping down her legs. Of arousal or injury, she didn't know. She hurt and yet, there was only desire.

A sound made her turn her head to look despite the futility and suddenly she felt something shooting deep into her body, making her scream. It was hot. Hotter than she found comfortable and her muscles clenched around the rods as the hot liquid filled her womb and ass until her body couldn't take any more. She writhed and struggled, trying to pull away with weak cries that were muffled by the rod that still sat in her throat. She felt the machines hold her jaw and loft her head, pouring something down the rod in her throat. It was then she realized it was a feeding tube. She struggled weakly, arching and writhing as her stomach was filled to a painful point. The rods finally left her ass and pussy, the excess flowing down her legs and dripping onto the ground beneath her.

There was no escape. They had only stopped to do what was necessary. Soon the rods were inside her again, driving her to another orgasm that had her moaning in a cracked voice. There was no time in this place. Only the knowledge that the machines would fuck her until she blacked out; feed her, fill her womb, and allow her the necessities; and then they would repeat the process. She didn't know how long she was there, fucked until she couldn't take another. Filled with that too-hot fluid.

Again and again until she gave up hope. She no longer struggled. There was only the pleasure-pain and the darkness. Her muscles were weak from disuse, but that didn't matter. All that mattered were the hot fluids that dripped down her legs. The next orgasm that had her screaming with a broken voice. The feel of the rods pounding her harshly.

Until one day it stopped. The rods were removed and didn't return. Something unchained her from the table and she felt the body of the centurion as it looped her bound wrists over its head and pulled her down to press an even larger rod against her pussy. She knew better than to struggle, but she couldn't help crying out as it spread her unbearably wide. She felt like she was being split in half, the smooth rod filling her until she felt something at what she hoped was an end. The shaft abruptly widened like a ball nearly half again the size of the main body. She was frightened, struggling weakly as it pulled her down until she was forced to take it, the bulbous piece forced into her. She panted, drooling around the rod that sat in her tongue, and whined weakly as she tried to pull away from the rod that was stretching her painfully wide. It didn't move from her body, the very end pressed up against her womb while the bulb sat just inside her torn ring. There was a narrowing between the bulb and the base that made it almost impossible for her to remove unless the bulb was pulled out first.

She screamed when a click made the rod inside of her vibrate, the bulb pressing against the g-spot and stimulating her while the base just barely brushed against her clit. She writhed and screamed hoarsely, trying to escape the sensations. Pleasure-pain soon had her trained body orgasming despite her own will or desires. She wailed in despair when it continued, the pain growing stronger the More sensitive she became, but she knew there was no stopping it. They would only let her rest whenever she passed out. Eventually


	4. Chapter 4

Time was immaterial here as a prisoner in the Blackreach. She hung off of the Centurion's neck like a lewd pendant with her legs chained around it and her pussy impaled by the rod that she realized must have been the one she had noticed when she was first trapped. It never released her, the motions of it patrolling making her mewl weakly as orgasm built. She would orgasm many times before a patrol finished, her weight balanced on her arms and cunt.

She didn't want to die here. A sex toy used by machines who had no drive. She struggled weakly and it opened a compartment inside of it to pull out a string of metal beads. Without preamble, it began filling her ass with the hot beads, making her scream and thrash as the pressure in her gut became unbearably painful. It didn't stop until it met physical resistance rather than muscular. The rest were wrapped around her waist like a lewd belt. It wasn't removed for the rest of the day, though she didn't know that.

The centurion had met the requirements of its programming. Capture a female. Pour seed into it until the body accepts and begins to grow. Make sure the body does not reject the new life. And above all. Make sure it never forgets the pleasure forced on its body. Ones that wreck the female utterly in mind and spirit. Make it nothing but a breeder to bring back the Dwemer race.

It knew that the female impaled on its device was strong enough to be a perfect breeder. It had accepted the carefully preserved Dwemer seed into its body. It was to be nothing. The machines here in the Blackreach would ensure that the Dwemer race would survive the cataclysm. It was what they were built for. And this female would be the first of many to donate their bodies to the resurrection.


	5. Chapter 5

The woman screamed as she bled, her body fighting to squeeze out the parasite that had been growing in her body ever since her capture months ago. The machines held her upright, her legs spread as blood and fluid dripped from her womb. Her child who's father had been dead for ages was being born. Her body that had been violated incessantly from the moment of its capture ached for pleasure as she writhed in the hold of her masters. She could feel the child in her canal, so still but Alive. She had been screaming for hours. The firstborn was always the worst. And when her son was born, she collapsed in unconsciousness. It had taken him 26 hours to be born and the machines cleaned him before placing him on his mother's swollen breast to suckle. She was given three weeks to recover from her birthing before they began again. 

She was not bound this time. their little breeder knew better. No. She bent before the slab and spread her legs as the centurion stepped forward and grasped her waist. She had not had an orgasm or been touched and that initial penetration had her screaming in pleasure as she was fucked into orgasm and the too-hot fluid filled her empty womb until it was hard with the pressure of the fluids meant to breed her once more.

This time it was different. She was not just a breeder now. They fucked her yes, but they also milked her. Her child given he milk that the machines pumped from her breasts. They continued to fuck her ass to give her the orgasms she so desperately needed now and turned her feeding into an opportunity to debase her further. The tube shaped like a cock that fucked her throat before feeding her.

Imagine her surprise when they found another one. A small imperial girl who's eyes had widened in horror at the sight of her mewling in pleasure while the massive centurion fucked her senseless. The woman had struggled as the centurion finished and began to prepare her body for penetration. The sphere was activated and Subject 1 watched as her counterpart arched and screamed, the thick rods forced into her as she tensed in a feeble attempt to prevent the rape. It was a failure of course.

Subject 1 watched it begin the forceful pounding as the imperial screamed and struggled, blood and oil tricking down a creamy thigh. Oh to be new again. The pain. The fear. The first earth-shattering orgasm. She smiled at the girl as the centurion brought a feeding tube and shoved it into the struggling Imperial's mouth despite her screams and pleas. She watched as the new girl's body was wracked in the first orgasm of many more to come.

Subject 1 was disappointed when she died. Premature babies. A twin boy and girl that were weak and pale. But unlike their mother, they were fighters. By this time Subject 1 produced enough for both her child and them and the act of being milked could trigger its own mini-orgasm even without penetration. She was round with child by this time, but she still had time before it came.


	6. Chapter 6

When Subject 3 arrived, it was to the sight of Subject 1 having her second child. An Orsimer woman who had nearly snapped her restraints when the machines thrust into her the first time was no weak imperial child. The centurion had opened a second room with strange saddles with multiple sorts of protrusions sticking out of them.

It took the Orsimer woman inside and chained her in an awkward hunched position that had her hovering over two protrusions as thick as a fist around the base and Subject 1 watched curiously as the Orsimer stood for hours in the room. Eventually though her legs grew weak and she slipped down, impaling herself on the toys despite her struggles. Subject 1 watched her orgasm build and break, the Orsimer's screams of pleasure and shame echoing in the compound.

Four children and two subjects made up the beginnings of the return of the Dwemer race so far, but many more would come soon. Subject 1 and Subject 3 were mer. The machines took note of that and soon a Dunmer became Subject 4.

Subject 1 had been broken long before the others had arrived. Her mind had been destroyed by her long captivity without the skies above her and the death of the second subject. The others pitied her even as they wondered who she had been before she became a breeder who's breasts were swollen with milk and her stomach with child.

The Dunmer had taken the longest to bear a child, her body seemingly barren before the machines took her somewhere. Her screams had raised the hair on their necks, but she had returned soon enough with blood trickling down her legs and a silent defeat in the set of her shoulders.

Mer were most difficult to breed the machines noted, but they produced superior offspring and had the most likelihood of surviving the birthing process. Of course, there was that little problem of only conceiving four times, but the machines still had a use for their subjects. The infants would need milk after all.


End file.
